Fairy Tail Academy 3
by Zubby-KUN
Summary: Series 3


**Chapter 1**

Constillia stood up to her parents and said directly, "Mother, father, I want to break off the marriage between Laxus and I." They both gasped in horror. "But honey! We promised master Makarov that you two would get married!" her mother wept. "And, you wouldn't want to ruin our family name, were the richest family in town!" her father exclaimed. Constillia fussed back and argued, "It's not like I'm your own blood-related daughter that's been married into the 2nd richest family in town. You adopted me years ago a couple months after she was married." Her mother argued back, "but we treat you as our own blood-related daughter." Constillia argued even more while holding back her furious tears, "you treat me like one but you don't love me like one. You treated me so that I could trust you but behind me back you talk about me saying that you're just experimenting on how to adopt a poor and lonely child like me that has no parents left. And now you're using me to get the most powerful person in order to protect you from collectors because you didn't pay your debts in twenty years!" Her father ordered the guards to lock Constillia up in her room. The one thing her parents didn't know was that at school she was learning teleportation magic. The next second, she was gone.

**Chapter 2**

Knowing she would break off the marriage no matter what, she went to Lucy's house to explain everything. But things didn't go well. Tyriana, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were there making sure that anyone that would break Lucy's heart was there. Though, they were not powerful enough to defend off against her emotional and persuasive words. So they let her in. Lucy was so shocked that she couldn't move. She told them everything. She promised that if she was to marry any one of her friend's boyfriends, she would die in regret of what she has done and she would live with regret as long as her spirit is still present. "You don't have to go that far Constillia." Lucy told her. "It's okay. It's not like I'm supposed to be married with anyone anyways. Do you want to know why my birth parents named me Constillia?" "Why?" "It's because they named me after the word constellation. I am a spirit just like the spirits you have Lucy. My adoption parents don't know it. Nobody does until now. So can you become my rightful owner?" "No." "Why not?" "Because I am not your rightful owner. I am your rightful friend" she smiled and went into a contract with Constillia. They were friends from that moment on.

**Chapter 3**

The master agreed to let Laxus and Constillia break off the marriage. Laxus was so happy that he almost hugged Lucy and the others to death. But Constillia's parents wanted to continue the marriage so they attempted to kidnap Lucy but the master knew their ambitions so Bickslow and Evergreen stopped them before they could hurt their precious daughter. Freed didn't want his children to have the same fate so he'll be watching and guiding his children every step of the way when they get into a relationship of their own. Laxus and Lucy finally made up and dated each other once again promising that they will never love anyone else. Back in the spirit world, it was Constillia's first time there. Loke guided her around. He too was a spirit of Lucy's. Loke soon fell for Constillia. She never noticed Loke glancing at her with such passion since she was too busy being amazed by the beauty of the spirit world. Loke kept on trying to make her notice but she never did. She was always thinking that Loke wanted to be her brother. She never knew that he wanted to be her boyfriend. The next day at school, Lucy and Laxus were holding hands as usual. This time Ren wasn't there to greet her walk her to class like they usually would do. Instead, he was with Hibiki and Eve talking to a new girl named Rozyna. Ren was the one closest to her, putting his arms around her, flirting with her. _What is this? Is this jealousy I'm feeling? I can't feel jealous of her! Ren is my friend and I plan to keep it that way! _Will she really stay friends with Ren forever? Totomaru walked up to her and said, "Hi Tyriana! Wanna walk to class together?" "Don't you want to walk with Gaara?" "Yeah but he's busy with his friends. I don't want to be a bother. What about you? Where's Ren?" "He's busy too." she said in an angry voice. She slept dreaming about him all night being with that girl.

**Chapter 4**

In class Tyriana ignored Ren in every way that she could. Whenever he tried to talk, it's either "I'm busy" or "I have to meet someone" or "I have to go home." Ren was starting to get suspicious, so in order to get her attention back, he pretended that he was flirting with Rozyna. That made Tyriana even angrier, so she ignored Ren even more. Ren went home every night thinking about what he should do next to get her attention. Tyriana on the other hand, went home every night crying secretly in room. She thought that she would never fall in love ever again since that fateful day. _"Zed? I have to tell you something. I love you." "I love you too, but just not in the way you love me. I'm sorry." _Zed told her.Tears fell down her cheeks and her hair hid her face. _"I guess I know how you feel. Well then this is goodbye. I'll never get to see you again. Promise me you'll always remember me Zed." "I promise." "Thank you Zed." _Those were her last words to Zed as she vanished away in a flash. She promised from that day on that she would never love anyone again and never be heartbroken by love again, but now, she just broke that promise. She tried to cheer herself up, but instead, she cried even more. _How can this happen to me twice? I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't even be alive. Why do I have to feel so much pain?!_ She cried all through the night making her eyes red the next morning. She waked up late this time feeling so weary. Freed asked curiously, "honey are you okay? You look as if you were crying last night." "Yeah, are you okay?" Temari asked. She didn't answer any of them. She didn't talk to anyone. Not even to her teachers. Afterschool, she walked home and it suddenly started pouring down hard. She was the only one walking without an umbrella. Everyone else was either taking shelter in buildings or running home. She walked home all the way and when she arrived, she was soaking wet. She didn't even bother to dry herself. She didn't even care anymore.

**Chapter 5**

The next morning she woke early again and this time, she was sneezing like crazy! When Kankuro and Gaara came in, she suddenly collapsed on the floor, trembling and breathing like someone having an asthma attack. Kankuro quickly picked her up and placed her in bed. Gaara went to alert Temari and Freed. Once Freed took her temperature, he looked at it and his jaw dropped. "What does it say daddy?" Temari asked. Freed stuttered on his words and said, "her temperature is 28o! If it gets any lower than this, she might… she might… she might be knocking on Death's door." The siblings gasped in horror. They ran at full speed to school and knocked down Makarov's door. They told him the situation and immediately he called for the best doctors, but nothing could work for poor Tyriana. Besides all of this sickness from the rain, she had a lot of stress keeping her from being cured. She couldn't even open her eyes or say a word or move at all. All she could do was listen and breathe heavily and getting ready to die. Temari just remembered that she could send messages to other worlds with her wind. She messaged Lady Tsunade to go into Tyriana's room and touch the book that is glowing. Once Lady Tsunade received the message, she did what she was told. In an instant, she arrived in Freed's house. She rushed into Tyriana's room and used her ultimate technique that only worked with people who had special chakra. A couple hours later of hard healing, she finally awoke. "Lady Tsunade! What are you doing here?" she asked in disbelief. "I sent for her. She's here to heal you." Temari told her. "I am honored Lady Tsunade." Tyriana said in thanks. "There is no need. If you died, Madara Uchiha might make our world a disaster." The next day, Tyriana and Temari showed Lady Tsunade around the academy. Hibiki suddenly turned around and tried his best, "hello gorgeous girl. Can I help you in anyway?" "Oh really? Even if I'm 50 years old?" "Yep. Even if you're – wait what? You're 50 years old? But you have a beautiful body of a chick!" Lady Tsunade smacked him in the head and told him, "YOU IDIOT! You should never judge someone by their appearance. You must be a player or somethin'." Hibiki gasped. He ran away awkwardly with his face confused. When Makarov mistook her for a student, she was put into Lyon's class. At recess, she got into a fight with Gajeel. Of course, he was no match for the Hokage. She was about to pick up the whole academy! But Gaara calmed her down and stopped her just in time. After what the students saw at recess, no one dared to fight her. Not even Makarov. She was made a teacher in the same day she became a student. The only person who did the same thing was Gildarts. Soon Gildarts and Lady Tsunade became best of friends.

**Chapter 6**

After 6 years, Lady Tsunade was used to the life in Fiore, but she had her fun. Now it was time to leave. The day before she left, the whole school held a farewell party for her. For the fun of it, Cana, Gildarts, and the Hokage had a contest. Cana of course, was the victorious one. She drank 384 cups of beer before she got drunk. In second place, Lady Tsunade drank 192 cups of beer before she got drunk. And last but not least, was Gildarts. He drank only 3 cups of beer before he got drunk. That night, those three were snoring so loud that everyone had to deafen themselves. The next day, everyone gave her hugs and kisses goodbye. She gave a kiss to Temari, Tyriana, Gaara, Kankuro, and Gildarts. Her kiss for Gildarts was the longest and it was lips to lips! Well they're best friends, so who cares? No one does. She teleported back and told all of her adventures to everyone in the village her exciting trip that made her missing for 6 years. She told everyone in the sand village not to worry about Gaara and the others. The Kazekage was safe with Tyriana so she told them not to worry about him and Lady Temari and Lord Kankuro. The village was finally relieved. In Fiore, everything was back to normal, and sure they missed Lady Tsunade but they all had her in their hearts.

**Chapter 7**

A week later, Ren introduced Rozyna to Tyriana. Tyriana wanted to leave, but Ren grabbed her hand. "Tyriana, I want you to meet Rozyna. Rozyna, this is my friend I told you about." Rozyna faked a big smile and said nicely, "hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Rozyna. Um Ren? Can you give us a little time? We're going to talk about girl stuff, 'kay?" "Uh… okay." Ren said confused. Rozyna scoffed. "It's just Tyriana is awesome, Tyriana is cool, but to me, you're a horrible brat. Ren and I are childhood friends and Ren doesn't know it yet, but we're going to get married, so you better back off of my man." Tyriana replied in disgust, "oh really? Well if you do get married, I hope you have a horrible life. Besides, Ren is my best friend. You can't do anything about that. If you like him so much why don't you just ask him to be your boyfriend?" "What do hate him? Do you think we're a good couple?" she asked in exaggeration. "Yes, I do think you two make a good couple. And yes, I hate Ren!" Ren came and shook Tyriana roughly. "You mean you've hated me all this time we were friends?! Then try to say it my face, looking into my eyes directly." _I have no other choice do I? He made me become sick. It's all his fault! Then I guess I'll say it. _Tyriana stared into his face, trying to hold back her tears and told him, "I hate you Ren! I hate you! Did you hear me now?! I hate you!" Rozyna smirked and tried to comfort him, "It's okay Ren. You still have me and Hibiki and Eve. You don't need her. A person like her shouldn't be friends with you. She's a terrible person. She tricked you!" Ren cried and put his hands to his face saying, "but I love her! I love her so much that I want to marry her! But she hates me! She said it three times in my face!" Rozyna screamed in anger, "What?! You love her and not me?! Ren, we are childhood friends! You should love me! Not that little idiot son of bitch girl! Did you know how hard it was to trick her into saying that she hated you?!" Rozyna gasped, covered her mouth, and said no more. "YOU DID IT?! HOW COULD YOU?! I loved her Rozyna! And now, you made her hate me. And now, you are no longer my friend. Don't even think about going to my house, don't even think about talking to me, and don't even think about seeing me. GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Rozyna ran away and Ren chased after Tyriana. Ren was too late. He was not permitted into her house.

**Chapter 8**

Tyriana ran into her room and slammed the door shut. Gaara quietly opened the door, closed it, and sat next to her. Gaara put his arms around her shoulder and comforted her. "You know strong girls shouldn't cry." Tyriana, sobbing, "What about you? You were crying that time when we were on vacation." Gaara turned away and did an angry face. "That … that was to go play. So what's wrong?" Tyriana told him everything. Gaara decided to take this to the expert, Temari. Temari thought about it and said she would deal with it tomorrow by herself. The next day, Temari pulled Ren by the shirt and dragged him to the back of the school. "We need to talk. Tyriana told me everything. You know Ren, Tyriana loves you." "No she doesn't! She said so herself that she hates me!" Ren argued back. Temari slapped him in the face. "You should know better Ren. She only said that because she was provoked by your little _childhood_ friend. Now why don't you go make things right with her? She's waiting for you at the park. Go!" Ren ran as fast as could. When he got there, he was out of breath. "Tyriana, I love you." He brought her lips to his. "I love you too Ren." They passionately kissed and they also cried. They were both happy and _finally_ they dated. Lucy and Laxus were happy for them. So were Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Now everyone knew about their relationship. Rozyna sincerely apologized to both of them and they became friends again. That's two couples already. Just need to find one for Kankuro. Temari and Gaara already have one but they aren't present yet.

**Chapter 9**

Back in the other world, Shikamaru was thinking about her so badly. _When will I get to see my beloved Temari? Wait a minute! Lady Tsunade saw her, maybe she'll know what to do._ Lady Tsunade told him everything. Shikamaru quickly went to Tyriana's room and touched the glowing book and no later than a minute was he teleported into Temari's room. Temari was shocked. "Shikamaru! How did you get here?" "I followed Lady Tsunade's directions and ended up here. I missed you so badly." Shikamaru passionately took her chin and moved forward and kissed her. Temari put her arms around his neck. Suddenly, Freed came in and caught them. "What are you doing with my daughter?!" "Dad! You don't understand! Shikamaru is my boyfriend!" "Since when?!" "Since… before I even got here. We've dated for 2 years already." Freed said he was sorry and that he would let him stay in Temari's room and go to school. A year later, Temari and Shikamaru got married. They wanted to have kids, but they weren't old enough, so they decided to wait. Their marriage party was huge. The cake was at least over 3 meters tall. For this party, Tyriana wore a dress. It was lavender, accompanied with a white flower. Ren wore a lavender tuxedo. They were a perfect match. Gaara and Kankuro were wearing black tuxedos. Lucy was wearing a very shiny yellow dress and Laxus was wearing a yellow tuxedo completely matching her. Finally, the bride and the groom came out. Temari, wearing an elegant wedding dress, came out with Shikamaru, wearing a very white tuxedo. The wedding party was over and they went on their honeymoon to Hawaii. They had a lovely time.

**Chapter 10**

At the library, Cana was walking inwards, Kankuro walked inwards, and their hands touched as they were reaching for the same book. "Sorry Cana. You can read it first." Kankuro offered. Cana offered, "No you can read it first." This is both their minds: _Oh no! Why is my heart beating so fast? Maybe I should just give the book over, so this can stop. _They both said at the same time, "You can read it first!" They both decided that they wouldn't read it. They could just go to another library. That started their crush. Kankuro's heart never went that fast unless he was tired. Cana's heart was the same. The next day, they bumped into each other at the park. Sorry was all they said and they left. The day after that, Cana was walking with her friends and Kankuro was playing tag with his friends. Gaara tagged him so hard that Kankuro stumbled on Cana and they both fell on the floor and their lips touched. It was such a squealing scene. Everyone was taking pictures with their cameras and cellphones. Those two were so embarrassed. They ran separate ways, each going home. At the same time, for some consequential reason, they screamed, "THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS EVER!"


End file.
